Following Your Heart
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Following her wasn't his first choice, but thinking of her was his only thought and thought for him it was a awfull sin, for her it was a call from god.
1. Chapter 1

********

Chapter one

The first day and I'm already in love?

* * *

_There is a bridge from childhood to adulthood and each crosses the best they can. It is not easy to reach the other side but in doing so, discover a different world than we had seen with our eyes as kids. That world is waiting for those who are strong and have courage to face it, it's our time to cross that bridge and face our world ... our new life._

"Now, you have fun" A woman with short black hair and brown eye said as she stared at her oldest daugter pick up her mail bag.

"I will mom" The long black haired girl said as she smiled to herself. Her eyes were completely different from her mothers. Not only were the light white but they look like the eyes from precious moment.

"Oh... I can't believe that my little princesses is in College" The woman sniffed making the girl shift uncomftarbly.

"Mom, please don't cry" The girl said as she un lock the door and cracked the old door open.

"I can't help it" Her mother sniffed.

"Ok, Mom" The girl giggled and closed the door. "Good bye mom" She said as she peeked through the half broken window.

"I'll pick you up at 3" Her mom said. The girl stared at the white Elantra drive away and sigh when she no longer saw it.

She ran her fingers throught her hair and began to head to her first class. She's been a couple of times but she was to nervous to be sure of anything. The only thing she was sure of, was that she needed to avoide looking lost.

"E727" She whispered to herself. She had spend the last week of summer memoraizing her classes and classrooms numbers, that way she wouldn't have to be looking at some paper like some newbie.

As she glance side by side looking for her classroom. "Where the..." Before she wrapped her head what was happening she was in some strangers arms.

She blinked a couple of times, just to find herself staring in to two brown eyes. "Better look up front next time girly" The male said as he smirked down at her.

"Let go of me you perv!" She said as she stumble out of the male's arm. She lowered eyes, taking a look at the male. He was taller than she was, his messy hair was long enough to touch his ears and he was dress all brown and green.

"Perv?" He asked. "I just saved you from falling" He said with a glare.

"Well I don't need a hero" She said and walked pass him, with her eyes close, trying to confident but she could feel her cheek burning with a velvet red.

"By the way..." He said as he cleared his troath making her look back. "Room E727 it's three door down" He said as he pointed behing her.

"I knew that" She said huffed with a glare.

"No you don't. That's a newbie classroom" He smirked and walked away with his hands stuffed in his pockets, as his leather bag moved along with his legs.

"Jerk" She hissed under her breath. She turned around and hurried to her class.

XXXXXXXXX

Three hours later the young girl sat in one of the benches in front of her 3rd class. She only had 10 minutes to chumbed down a shadwich and get to class. As soon as she finished she reached for the door and opened.

Half of the classroom was filled with older guys and woman. "I think you might be in the wrong classroom miss" The same male voice that had hunted her for hours rang in her right ear making mysterious shivers run down her pale back. She turned around and smirked at the male who was leaned againts the teachers desk.

"This is room OP009, right?" She asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"Then I'm the right class" She said and walked over to a chair and sat. "Jerk! why isn't he sitting?" She asked herself as she watched him grabbed his leather black bag and placed it on the desk.

"You! What's your name?" He asked pointing at the girl.

"Me?" She asked making him nod. "Why do you care?"

"Just humor me" He sigh.

"Hinata Hyuga" She answer annoyed and delighted at the same time.

"I'm keeping on a eye on you Mrs. Hyuga" He warned.

"Who does he think he is?" She fumed inside her head.

"Now listen, students!" He roared making the class silent. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm your foreign history professo

"Oh, FML"

********

XXXXXXXXXX

Please review!


	2. Hop, skip and a week

**_Hop, skip and a week_**

**

* * *

**

_Each day is a new canvas to paint upon. Make sure your picture is full of life and happiness, and at the end of the day you don't look at it and wish you had painted something different _

A week has passed and yet, Ino was yet not getting use to her old class. Every morning as soon as she stepped in to campus she would always get lost because of the walking people and every morning she would bump into her Foreign History teacher, Prof. Uzumaki.

Even thought he didn't like to be called that way, Ino always did. She couldn't shake some feeling whenever he was near him, and so she called him that way to push him away, but it so didn't seem that way, it seem to pull him to her even more.

"Good morning, Professor Uzumaki" She said politely without looking at him in the eye.

"Don't call me that" He hissed as they passed by. And every morning for the pass week they would share this same words. Always wishing to have said more.

Like every morning she sat in the front of her first class. The teacher was a middle age woman, who didn't smile for anything. No matter how much jokes or questions, she didn't smile. She always wore purple to class; it was safe to say it was her favorite color.

Some of them talked about her, saying she was some woman who didn't get laid from a long time but there was nothing for sure, it was only rumors but that teacher wasn't the weirdest one, in fact she was the sanest.

There was Mrs. Crock. She was about 30 and she was completely Goth. There was also Mr. Lennon, he looked like he had Herpes and then there was Mr. Uzumaki who was as young as her.

Uzumaki, it hunted her anywhere, she only hoped the semester would end just to not see him anymore but it didn't seem the week to end.

XXXXXXXX

"In Spain there is..." Naruto gave his class with confident and with strength. He knew every word by heart, he was young, yes, but it was his passion. Ino could see it in his eyes, the burning passion for foreign history in his eyes.

It made her wonder into a dream world where only she could be, for she know it was silly to have such strange feelings.

His nose, on her neck, nuzzling her skin with care. His hands on her waist keeping her close and his lips brushing against her pale skin as he snaked with his teeth making a mark on her shoulder.

With a blink she woke up from that weird fantasy. She hated him. He rude to her, she hated him, at least she tried to convince herself. "Hinata!" He roared making her jump.

"Yes?" She asked. She secretly wishes she could just hide herself but she kept a straight face.

"What did I just say?" He asked. His eyes burned in to her as the rest burned a hole in her back.

"I... I don't know" She said.

"I don't know" He corrected. "And maybe you would know if you pay more attention and stop doodling on your notebook" He glared. "Dismiss" He waved his hand signaling the class was over.

"Wow, Mr. Naruto really has it against you" A male with brown hair and brown eyes said as she looked at her with pity.

"I don't know why... I've done nothing wrong" She said with a sigh.

"Well, you kind of yelled at him the first day" The male chuckled. Ino bit her lip and giggle as well as she picked up her notebook and stuffed it in her bag.

"I didn't know"

"Happens all the time" The male said. "I'm Kiba" He said as he extended his hand with a friendly smile.

"Hinata" She said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you" He said. "See you tomorrow" He said as he walked away.

"How sweet" She thought as she picked up her bag from her desk.

"Don't be fool. Kiba is no angel" Naruto said. Ino looked at him and glared.

"I don't think this concerns you Professor" She said as she walked away.

"I know that" He said as they both stood in front of the door looking at each other. "I'm just warning" He said and walked away.

She stared at his back, confuse with what she saw in his eyes, and confuse the simple flip her belly did.

How can someone has such a affect on her?

XXXXXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
